This project is situated in the area of psychosomatic medicine. It proposes to test the hypothesis that asthmatic subjects have a specific conflictual response to agression and that this is reflected in the failure to mobilize Epinephrine, but not Norepinephrine. An attempt will be made, in a small scale survey, to identify personality factors which reflect this specific conflict over aggression. Finally there will be a continuation of the investigation of the role of learning and suggestion on airway measurements.